


A Bit Worse than “Oops”

by moji964



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [2]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Amnesia, Magic, magically induced memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moji964/pseuds/moji964
Summary: Someone on Aversion to Iron mentioned something about Mumbo poofing himself with magic.So I decided to make it worse.Idk if this will be multi-chapter or not. Haven’t decided yet.
Relationships: no - Relationship
Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748890
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	A Bit Worse than “Oops”

It was such a stupid thing to be envious of.  
It was _such_ a stupid, tiny, insignificant thing to be envious of.

And yet, Mumbo found himself scoffing at Scar’s crystals, faking disdain when the wizard swung by to talk about a deal.  
He found himself looking down at Stress’s brewery because she knew spells to make them better.  
Ignoring Grian’s manor because he could fly.

Mumbo found himself scoffing at magic, holding onto the crystals Scar gave him as payment for a vault, sneaking into Stress’s base and befriending Grian.  
Why? Why the hell did he do this to himself? Filling his base with useless trinkets and his mind with bittersweet memories.

He knew why.  
He knew damn well why he did it.

Some part of him, however deep down, some part of him wanted to learn.  
But now he had a reputation- the Redstone Guy, the spoon, the doofus in a suit who can’t do magic and hated everything about it.  
What would the others say if he suddenly changed his tune? If he wanted to learn out of the blue after years of belittling them?

If he’d had to guess, he’d say that they’d hate him.  
What can you expect after years of bashing someone’s talents and then making a complete 180 and deciding that it’s actually pretty cool?  
They’d hate him if he tried to learn.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
He had redstone. That was His Thing and he was damn good at it. Grian had his wings, Scar had his crystals.  
Mumbo had his redstone.  
He could manage.  
It was fine. He could ignore whatever part of him that wanted to learn. Push it back into the box where it came from and shove it away into a corner of his mind.  
He could manage. He could continue on like normal- it was fine. Everything would be fine.

Except it wasn’t.

And when he found himself standing in a secret room he created inside of one of the giant towers that would make up his base, a stolen spell book in hand and lanterns flickering overhead, he knew that there’d be no going back.

Why did he bash magic for so long? It was just as complicated as redstone and much more interesting. Learning runes and long-dead tongues to read old tomes- he could understand why so many of his friends dabbled in magic.  
It was fascinating.

No one suspected that Mumbo stole their books anyway. He had his reputation to protect him from his lies, continuing to pretend to hate magic.  
Yes, he felt guilty about nicking their books without telling them, but the thought of coming clean felt worse.  
Every book he stole took him further and further down a path, the way paved with lies and deceit making it harder and harder to simply turn around and escape.

At least, not easily.

He steeled himself to try magic, let small sparks alight from his fingertips in his secret room among stolen books.  
Something small.  
Something he couldn’t mess up.

And it started off all well and fine, naturally, he could feel a sort of warmth gathering at his fingertips and he held his hand out to see what colour his brand of magic would be.

He was expecting small sparks, maybe the colour red so it would look like redstone.  
He was not expecting a deep crimson burst of sparks, large enough and bright enough to burn his hand, shielding his eyes from the light as he stumbled around the room, careful not to damage the books.

“Well that went well.” He scoffed. Maybe he was right on the whole magic thing. Maybe he should abandon it, especially since his first real interaction with it ended up burning his hand.

Mumbo snuck out of the room and back to his base, treating his burn before wrapping it up and thinking up a lie to explain away how he hurt himself.

Or he would, if it weren’t for the sudden voices sounding from above him, echoing down the hole that was the entrance to his In-between Bases Base. His IBBB, as Iskall called it.

“Who lives here? I didn’t think anyone claimed this land.” 

“Weird. I don’t remember seeing someone work on this either, and there’s no way these absolutely _massive_ pillars sprung up overnight.” 

He knew those voices. They were Iskall and Grian.

“Iskall?” Mumbo called, standing up and walking to the entrance and stared up. There, surrounding the entrance, was Scar, Xisuma, Grian, Stress and Iskall. All the people who he stole books from...so they must have found out. 

“What are you all doing here?” He asked.

Iskall however, was caught up on the fact that Mumbo knew his name and expressed as such to Grian in rather loud whispers.

“Iskall, are you joking me? I know your name because we’re friends.” Mumbo exclaimed. “Is this some kind of prank? What’s going on here.”

Whatever he said was _not_ the right thing to say. If anything, it only set Iskall more on edge as he stared down at the face of a stranger who claimed to know him.  
“I’m not joking you. Who are you and how did you get here?”

Mumbo sputtered. “I- you’re joking. You’re really leading me on like this? I’m not falling for this elaborate prank. I’d believe if Grian set this up but you? You never seemed like the pranking type.”

“Just tell us your name.” Grian sighed. “Please.”

“I’m Mumbo. I live here. I’ve lived here for the past few months. I have no idea why you’re all pretending to not know me.”

“We’re not pretending- we don’t know why or how you and this massive structure appeared in the jungle practically overnight.”

“You’re serious?”  
His words were met with nodding heads, and he had to confront the idea that maybe- just maybe- he did this by accident.

Well of course it was an accident- you don’t erase yourself from memories on purpose now do you?

**Author's Note:**

> <3  
> Love your face!


End file.
